The invention is directed to a method for cleaning objects with environmentally harmful solvents, particularly halogenated hydrocarbons, in a system which is substantially closed during the cleaning process.
Solvents can lead to considerable damage to the environment due to inexpert storage, handling and transport or inexpertly returning them after they are contaminated to preparation plants or to storage, e.g. if they are spilled and enter the soil or groundwater. On the other hand, particularly dangerous materials, such as halogenated hydrocarbons (HKW), possess outstanding solvent properties for industry; they are also desirable because they are inflammable. However, legislation allows their use only in a very restricted scope, e.g. in such a way that only 10 l may be available per work place.
In particular, cold cleaning systems based on organic solvents are known in which the drying of the solvent is effected by air. Some systems are known which guide air via activated charcoal filters; however, emission into the environment is not reliably prevented. The weak points of known methods or apparatuses therefore lie in the handling, storage and transporting of such solvents.